


Hello Angel

by cristle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Barista Minseok, I'll update the tags as I post the chapters!, M/M, more soft and loving exo, soft and loving exo, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristle/pseuds/cristle
Summary: Chanyeol didn't know what he was doing, it was like his body was moving without any thought, but he trusted his body more than anything.





	1. you're like a painting

Chanyeol was eagerly staring out the window from where he was standing in the train, leaning his back against the pole as the few people in his cart decided to take seats.

He was tapping his foot on the ground in anticipation, glancing quickly as he realized he definitely could have sat down with the many choices available to him, as one hand also began tapping a rhythm on his thigh without thought as the train approaches the next stop.

Chanyeol stopped the tapping on his thigh, pushing his sleeve up to check the time on his watch, he unfortunately forgot his phone at his apartment, so he wasn't able to text Kyungsoo that he has a chance of running late...

... or that at the beginning of his shift he knew Junmyeon was baking a fresh batch of cookies for the evening, and snuck a few to Chanyeol before putting the rest on display.

Chanyeol looked at his watch again, hoping the time would somehow reverse after looking at it a couple seconds prior, 4:47.

 _Ok_ , Chanyeol thought. _My stop is up next and the bakery is only a ten minute walk, I'm sure if I walk very very fast I'll make it in_ -

His thought process was interrupted at the train lurching to a stop, and the breath getting knocked out of him as a body crashed into his chest. It's only a miracle that they both didn't go flying as Chanyeols back was pressed to the pole.

Instinctively, Chanyeol wrapped his long arms around the mans waist as he had flown into him, _he probably wasn't holding onto something_ , he thought as he tried to remember how to breathe again.

Slender fingers wrapped themselves around his arms and the smaller man pressed his back against Chanyeols chest as he too struggled to find his breath.

The smaller man looked up at Chanyeol and with a red hue on his cheeks, his mouth started forming a rectangular shaped grin.

The train doors opened and everybody moved to leave, but the two were still caught up in their own world with Chanyeol holding him against his chest, losing his breath for a different reason.

He slowly brought his arms down from the mans waist and sheepishly moved it to the back of his head, before he could say anything the doors of the train started to close.

Without a word, they scrambled out before they would miss their stop.

The smaller man ran out with ease and Chanyeol had to turn his body sideways in order to pass through the doors with rapid success.

Both men stared as the door closed and the train slowly rolled out to its next destination. With a glance, they both erupted into giggles at the turn of events that happened in the last minute.

They both stared into each other's eyes as their laughs slowly turned into soft smiles before Chanyeol remembers where he has to be, and points backwards at the exit with his thumb, "that's where I'm headed".  
  
The man with soft brown hair smiled wider up at him and with a gentle voice said, "me too!"

They both walked to the exit, exchanging only small glances at the other, leaving both their cheeks red as Chanyeol opens the door, allowing the other to pass through.

They both stood outside, staring at the person in front of them.

Chanyeol thought he was beautiful.

Soft, straight brown hair turning into wisps at the end, sparking brown eyes and a smile full of mischief.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything, when a rumble in the distance interrupted him - and suddenly there was immediate downpour.

Chanyeol looked up to the sky, as it was testing his patience and when he looked back down, the smaller was staring up at him with sparking eyes. Not seeming to mind the rain that drenched him down from his hair to his clothes.

What he didn't know was how adorable the smaller man thought he looked in the moment. Looking up at the sky with exasperation before meeting his eyes once more. His black hair folding over his cute big ears and his hands making it the front pockets of his jeans.

Chanyeols eyes widened once more and shoved his hand out of his pocket to look at the time, 4:56.

Chanyeol once more took the smaller man into his arms, and the other immediately wrapped it around his back. Chanyeol didn't know what he was doing, it was like his body was moving without any thought, but he trusted his body more than anything.

He leaned down and spoke firmly into the mans ears, to make sure he wouldn't mishear, "I work at a bakery, maybe ten minutes from here, it's called Heaven. I'd love for you to come by"

With that he let go and began jogging, passed the man, letting his luck to the fates when a voice behind him called out, "Byun Baekhyun!"

Stopping in his tracks, he turned around and glanced at the man who turned to face him.

A smile full of mischief, "my name, it's Baekhyun."

Chanyeol smiled and began to walk backwards, "it's nice to meet you Baekhyun, I'm Chanyeol."

  
Chanyeol makes it to work eventually. Missing the fresh cookies Junmyeon baked, he still raises his arms in the air as if he won a championship game, smiling as he listens to the laughs from Kyungsoo and Minseok once he enters the shop, completely wet to the bone.

If it takes him more than ten minutes to get to work, he figures he's the only one who needs to know.

 

 


	2. you're all I see

It was nearing eight o’clock, with the shop closing in an hour and there was still no show of Baekhyun. 

Although it was late into the evening, only now was the sun beginning to descend. It’s bright colours going dim as it passed the buildings, and the colours of the sky changing into soft pinks and purples. At least he was able to appreciate the sunset without worrying about any customers in the store. 

Chanyeol was cradling his own head in his hands with his elbows against the counter as he was staring at the pretty colours of the sky through the bakery windows before a towel softly connected with the back of his head.

“Aya, what the hell was that for, Soo?” Chanyeol whined and rubbed the area that the towel hit.

Kyungsoo snorted and raised an eyebrow up at him. “Relax, Yeol. You know that didn’t even hurt.”

Chanyeol faked a gasp and stood up. “How would you know Kyungsoo? This is considered workplace abuse - I’ll report you to the manager!” He yelled before grabbing the smaller man in attempt to put him in a choke hold, both of them laughing out of breath before a voice spoke up behind them both.

“Abuse all you want, as long as you’re still selling coffee.” their manager said with a smirk on his lips. 

Kyungsoo elbowed Chanyeol in the stomach and smoothed down his work shirt when he broke free. “See Chanyeol, Minseok doesn’t have an issue.”

Chanyeol scoffed and crossed his arms, looking away in offence. “Thats because Jongin always comes in to see you, and when he does he always buys a drink and dessert.”

“That’s not my problem if his boyfriend appreciates my fine art!” Minseok mock shouts while holding a coffee cup high in the air.

As if on cue, the door opens and Jongin walks in with a bright smile as he sees the three at the front of the counter, Minseok still holding a coffee cup in the air. 

Minseok sidesteps the two and heads straight for the back, yelling that Jongin was there. Within a moment he returns with an excited man with flour on his round cheeks as a smile lights up his face.

“Jongin! My favourite pastry tester! Come over here you need to try these cookies they’re cooling on a rack right now!” the man said with an excited hop.

“Sure Junmyeon! You know I am always ready to try new pastries but I promised I would wait for Jongdae.” Jongin said with a nod.

Kyungsoo looked confused for a moment before his eyes widened, “Oh! Yeah thats right he texted me earlier but I forgot, he said he’s finally bringing Baek with him this time.”

Chanyeol furrowed his brows and looked at Kyungsoo. “Who’s Baek?”

“I met him through Jongdae and Jongin met him through Sehun, we all ended up hanging out a couple of times he’s got quite the energy.” 

Jongin laughed and walked around the counter to wrap his arms around Kyungsoo, “yeah he’s right about that one, you should have seen him dancing with Yixing and I. He doesn’t stop moving.”

The two proceed to share stories with the others in the room, going into detail about how how he turned one of their karaoke nights into Baek’s ‘rapping’, with the hood of his jacket on top of his head and Sehuns snapback on top of it, rapping to Gee.

Junmyeon stared at Jongin as they all finished laughing, “Gee isn’t a rap song!”

That made Jongin laugh more as he began to clap his hands, “that’s the point!”

The door ringing broke through their laughter as someone waltzed in with a purpose. “Minseok, I’m home!”  
The rest of the men snorted and Minseok rolled his eyes with exasperation and Chanyeol finally rose from his place on the floor and stood with his hand on the counter.

“Relax Jongdae, its a cup of coffee not an elixir to life.”

A voice spoke up behind Jongdae and his eyes met mischievous ones. “Ah, Chanyeollie but I would disagree.”

Chanyeols mouth went into an ‘o’ before a wide grin took its place. “Hi Baekhyunnie.”


	3. hold me warmly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were wondering this is how I imagine them all to look like in this specific setting!
> 
> Jongin: https://goo.gl/7nU75o (soft except for when he brushes his hair to the side and wears contacts he looks like this weew https://goo.gl/cbcqUx)  
> Kyungsoo: https://i.imgur.com/jpxeNYx.jpg  
> Chanyeol: https://goo.gl/ikEL26  
> Baekhyun: https://goo.gl/CWnPpL  
> Junmyeon: https://goo.gl/sgsEPj (but also https://goo.gl/p6y4a2)  
> Jongdae: https://goo.gl/XJVWZi  
> Minseok: https://goo.gl/1xT7Qv  
> Sehun: https://goo.gl/pWUYb8
> 
> ❄❄❄❄

After a few seconds of silence Jongin edges forward again and drapes himself on Kyungsoo’s back after moving away to talk animatedly with his hands, looming over him as if to get a better look between the staring contest Baekhyun and Chanyeol seem so have. 

Kyungsoo peers up at him to look at his boyfriend before rolling his eyes and smacking Chanyeol behind his head. Surprised by the hit, he widens his eyes as if finally understanding that he is being stared at by all of his friends and ducks behind the counter.

With his back against the counter and clutching his heart as if it could leap out of his chest, he looks up at Jongin, and his boyfriend still wrapped in his arms, both staring down at him with amusement. 

Jongin’s cute smile turns into a smirk as he flits his eyes to where he presumes Baekhyun is still standing and onto Chanyeol again. 

“Chanyeol, this is my friend Baekhyun...” he trails off and Kyungsoo smirks, continuing Jongin’s last sentence. “But I’m sure you knew that didn’t you, Yeol?” His eyes wide and seemingly innocent, but to their friends they knew it was to tease him. 

Before Baekhyun had a chance to open his mouth, the door chimed open and a tall figure walked in with a drink in his hand. 

Minseok pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled loudly, all while staring staring at the cup in the newcomers hand, flashy green logo all to familiar to the group standing in the shop. 

“Sehun,” Minseok said in warning. “How many times do I have to tell you to stop bringing Starbucks into my shop?”

Sehun looked unabashedly while taking a long sip of his iced drink and staring at the scene in front of him. With a shrug he answered, “it was on the way.”

Minseok threw his hands in the air while muttering, “why do I even bother anymore?”

That cut the tension in the air and the group began to converse about their past week, Sehun walking towards his roommates and leaning his elbow on the counter to talk to Kyungsoo about their paired literature assignment before cutting himself off and staring at Chanyeol, who suddenly deemed it safe to try and peer over the counter, back facing Jongin and Kyungsoo. 

Sehun’s eyes furrowed and stared at Jongin and Kyungsoo, and was about to open his mouth to make a comment before Jongin shook his head and made a muted shushing noise while pointing with a nod of his head at Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun, who happened to have walked over and braced himself silently on the counter, both arms crossed on the counter with his head tilted on top of them while staring with a small smile at the space Chanyeol disappeared from. 

As Chanyeol peered up he caught the sight of Baekhyun on the counter and instead of ducking back down, he dimpled widely at the sight. 

Without any hesitation, Jongdae shoved Baekhyun away with his hip and leaned on the counter with a similar pose as he smiled at Chanyeol. “So, will either of you grace us with the magnificent story of how you two already know each other, since clearly something happened that we don’t know about.”

As Chanyeol opened his mouth, Minseok butted in with a quick, “before we have any story time I want this cafe cleaned and spotless!”

Junmyeon, who has been quietly texting and sending snapchats to Yixing who was off to visit his parents for the weekend, looked at him curiously, pocketing his phone and started wiping the flour from his apron. “We aren’t even technically closed though?”

Jongdae sighed and patted the countertop in front of him, “oh precious little one-“ 

“Jongdae who are you calling little you’re both pretty much the same height...“

“- you’ll do ANYTHING to get out of cleaning, won’t you,” lips curling up to a smirk. 

Junmyeon pursed his lips in fake annoyance and and beckoned him forward, “I’ll give you a kiss if you help me clean up the back, someone dropped flour earlier and I haven’t had a chance to clean it up.”

“No, you’ll give me as many kisses as I want because I’m the best boyfriend,” Jongdae said with a roll of his eyes but slipped into the backroom, without even waiting for him. “Since I’m not even working today.” 

Jongin unwrapped his arms from Kyungsoo and easily side stepped the counter to begin wiping down the tables in order to close the store faster. “Come on, the faster we close the faster we get to eat, I’m starving and I haven’t even had the chance to eat Myeon’s cookies.” 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and moved to the front of the counter to clean it at well, raising his eyebrows at Baekhyun, and Chanyeol who now stood at his full height. “Come on guys, you can share the story when we get to the restaurant, let’s take advantage of the early close.”

Chanyeol tapped his finger against his chin and looked off, almost thoughtfully. “I don’t know, Soo. I was planning on standing all night, feasting on the leftover cookies- YAH STOP!” His sentence cut off and jumped when Kyungsoo raised his arm, hand clenched in a fist. “Cleaning now, Lieutenant Do!”

Baekhyun chuckled when Kyungsoo’s glare softened immediately, lips turning into a pretty heart shaped smile, “I can see why Jongin doesn’t stop talking about his friends, it hasn’t even been ten minutes and I already feel like I’m in a drama.”

“Ah but Baekhyun, didn’t you know that real life is always better than a drama?” Chanyeol said with a soft smile and turned to go towards the back to help clean up the flour. 

With Chanyeol safely out of sight, Baekhyun turned to Kyungsoo who was busy arranging the counter so it would be ready for the next morning. “A drama, hm?” Kyungsoo said, almost distractedly.

“Yeah, it isn’t every day you risk catching a cold just stand in the rain because you thought someone was beautiful,” Baekhyun had said it so casually, but Kyungsoo didn’t miss how the tips of his ears turned red as he continued to stare at the door Chanyeol disappeared to. 

“Wait… rain?” Kyungsoo said absentmindedly to himself, before gasping mutedly and thinking back to when Chanyeol got to the cafe late, drenched to the bone. 

Baekhyun faced him fully and put his finger to his lips, with a wink he grabbed a cloth and went to help Jongin clean the tables.

Kyungsoo shook his head with a smile, “maybe this is a drama.”


	4. world gave you to me

Kyungsoo was meticulously leaning on Jongin as they both grumbled quietly about the food they were so eagerly waiting for. Even Minseok who had been finished rearranging the cups and plates sagged against the door frame as he and the rest of the group stared at the backroom door with ever growing impatience. 

Jongin who had his face was smushed on top of Kyungsoo’s head snapped his eyes open suddenly and glared at the door before mumbling, “I know Sehun slinked back there with Yeol when he thought we wouldn’t see… I bet he’s eating my cookies. Or some dessert that WE deserve.” 

A hand reached out to pat his hair and Jongin lifted his head to snap at it with a teasing smile. Baekhyun retracted it quickly and shook it around with a hiss, his other hand wrapped easily around Minseok’s shoulders as the smaller kept poking Kyungsoo’s arm in random places so he’ll turn around and face him. With an easy jab to his ribs Kyungsoo slapped Minseok’s hand away and sighed loudly and directed his gaze at the backroom door. “If you guys literally don’t hurry up I WILL lock you in there with no regrets.” 

Junmyeon was the first to race out the door, with more flour on himself than when the group had last saw him, Jongdae following closely behind with a smirk and unsurprisingly clean as ever. When Sehun and Chanyeol finally exited, Sehun’s hair had received most of the flour, it was looking more white than it was his natural black colour, and Chanyeol only had a few smudges on his face.

Minseok took one look at the four of them before exiting the cafe without a word before everyone trickled out behind him with silenced snickers. Baekhyun stayed behind and looked up at Sehun and Chanyeol, watching the younger lightly flick a spot of flour on Chanyeol’s nose before winking at Baekhyun and walking out.

Baekhyun reached up with a soft smile on his face and rubbed away a streak on Chanyeol’s cheek with his thumb affectionately. Without any words, Chanyeol grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together and softly tugged him out of the cafe along with the rest of the group.

  

 

“Seriously Jongin?” Chanyeol asked when he was outside and stared at his roommate. Said roommate was once more back-hugging Kyungsoo, his arms folded over his shoulders and onto his chest as he buried his face onto the smallers shoulder. “It has been literally two minutes since we got outside, how needy are you?”

With a heavy sigh and muttered under his breath, “if you get a boyfriend like Soo I’d like to see you stop yourself…” His eyesight fell towards Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s joined hands and his mouth fell open in shock. “So you’re going to talk about my inability to stop hugging Kyungsoo but you’re already holding hands with Baekhyun?” Jongin scoffed without any heat behind his words. “You _barely_ know him! At least I’ve dated Soo for almost two years!”

Baekhyun snorted before his face fell into shock. “Wait TWO years? You guys act like you just started dating!” He poked his chest with his index finger before throwing his hand up in the air in exasperation. “I thought you just started dating with the way you always talk about him.”

"Constant honeymoon phase if you ask me." Sehun said. 

Kyungsoo’s cheeks turned pink and he averted his gaze to the floor. He leaned his head backwards onto his boyfriend chest with a soft smile on his face, his lips tugged up into an even brighter smile as he kept replaying Baekhyun’s words in his head.

“This is what happens when you spend most of your time pining after another.” Jongdae said with a nod, almost to himself. In sync, Jongin and Kyungsoo rolled their eyes before the smaller had answered, “we weren’t pining after one another Jongdae, stop making up false pretences. Our lives aren’t that exciting.” 

“Before we stand in front of the shop for an hour trading stories, maybe we can do this on our way to the restaurant?” Junmyeon said with a slight hop in excitement. 

The group nodded, Jongin unwrapped himself from Kyungsoo to simply wrap an arm around his waist. Jongdae latched himself onto Minseok, skipping quickly ahead as soon as he heard Sehun’s attempt to get one of the two to help him with his assignments. Sehun pouted once and Junmyeon easily agreed as Jongdae turned around and childishly stuck his tongue out to the two, knowing full well he would still help just as much.

With the rest of the group walking to their destination, Baekhyun inched his way closer to Jongin and Kyungsoo, cocking his head slightly to one side before asking, “how _did_ you two get together?”

Jongin’s grip on Kyungsoo’s waist tightened and raised the other hand to scratch behind his head. “Well, I guess it started when I twisted my ankle?” 

Kyungsoo swatted his chest lightly with the back of his hand. “We had had made plans to go out for lunch one day and Jongin never showed up. If it’s one thing Jongin does, it would be to tell someone if he was showing up late. I waited for almost an hour before I knew something was seriously wrong, and I headed towards the studio to see if he got he got held up.”

Despite knowing the story, Chanyeol listened intently to his friends. “Didn’t Yixing also get hurt?”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes but nodded his head in sympathy. “Yeah he did. Jongin and Yixing were really excited about learning a new choreography, and they both started rushing down from the third floor when they realized how late it had gotten.”

The taller smiled sheepishly before finishing off Kyungsoo’s sentence. “We failed to see that they just finished mopping the stairs and … well, you can probably imagine what happened next.”

With a sympathetic whine, Baekhyun looked down at Jongin’s feet and his face back and forth. Jongin nodded and a smile. “Don’t worry. It’s completely fine now but those months were hard. Kyungsoo kept my spirits up for all those months I wasn’t able to dance.” They both stared at one another with affection written clearly on their faces. 

“Kyungsoo basically moved into Jongin’s room. He already does a lot for us like cooking for us even if acts like he doesn’t want to, he seriously couldn't stand Jongin and I eating ramen almost everyday."

From the front, Sehun nodded in agreement. "It was the easiest thing to cook in the dorm. I'd eat it all the time in the apartment and Kyungsoo couldn't stand that. So he started cooking, eventually Yixing and I caught on and Jongin and Chanyeol would always be at our apartment eating." 

Baekhyun made a confused noise and raised an eyebrow. “Wait, you didn't live with Jongin before?”

“Actually I lived a floor above them with Yixing and Sehun.”

“Wait Jongin, you didn’t live with Sehun?”

Sehun heard this and turned around again to give a quick laugh. “We knew each other as family friends but Chanyeol and Jongin basically grew up together. We were already dorm mates in university, but when I heard Yixing needed a new roommate, and Chanyeol was renting an apartment… Well it wasn’t like I was far from Jong’s apartment.” 

The rest of the group somehow made their way around the four’s pace and Jongdae threw his arm around Jongin’s shoulder with a wink and a nudge of his hip. “Tell them how you officially got together with Kyung.”

Jongin bumped Jongdae away with his own nudge but obliged nonetheless. “It really isn’t like a grand confession or anything? My foot was feeling a lot better and Kyungsoo didn’t necessarily need to help me like he used to, but we still went to lunch together, brought each other food when we missed the other…”

“You’re forgetting the fact that Kyungsoo always spent the night at Jongin and Chanyeol’s, but always slept with Jongin in his room.” Jongdae interrupted with a sweet smile. 

Jongin spluttered, “well of course he did! You think I’d let him sleep on the couch? Or worse, Chanyeol’s room?”

“Hey!” Chanyeol’s affronted voice took focus and the group laughed at the teasing.

“That night I just came back from the studio and I kept thinking about how lucky I was to have him, and how nice it was to see him everyday… We did a lot of things couples would do but ‘as friends’. I got home, and Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were watching a movie and the first thing I did was fall on the couch and just reached for him.”

A small chorus of aww's went through the group and Jongin shushed them with a wave of his hand and a smile. 

Kyungsoo kept silent throughout Jongin’s speech but the blush on his face and smile said otherwise. His hand gripped the one holding his waist and Jongin dipped down to press a quick kiss on his forehead. “That night when we went to bed we just fell asleep, but in the morning I woke up when Kyungsoo started to get out of bed so I just grabbed him back, and told him to stay. He laid back down and he was just running his hands through my hair, the same way when I’d have trouble sleeping, so I just kissed him and told him to stay. Because I just knew he loved me as much as I loved him.” 

Baekhyun was clutching the material of his shirt in the area where his heart would be and his face was open. “Jong… that is the softest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“We didn’t really need to say anything to each other. The rest of the boys didn’t even realize we were together until we started kissing in front of them.” Kyungsoo said with a roll of his eyes.

“Yah! That’s because you’ve been basically dating since you knew each other! Your two official years of dating was more like five!” Jongdae said with a whine.

Kyungsoo reached up with his free hand and squished Jongin’s cheeks until he was making a duck face. “None of us really needed a boyfriend at the time, we just really liked each others presence. Except now we realized that the only person we needed was each other. He's my best friend first and foremost.”

"I really want to make fun of you guys but thats seriously the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Jongdae said as he was wrapped himself around Junmyeon.  

Junmyeon pointed across the street at the destination of the restaurant. "I'm glad we heard the story outside instead of inside, they would start feeding each other sushi if they did." 

Ignoring what Junmyeon said and rolling his eyes, Kyungsoo directed his question towards Baekhyun. "Now, are you going to tell us how you met?"

 

 

 

 


	5. it's still bright

Chanyeol waved his hand in protest as soon as he heard Kyungsoo’s question. “No, please let us eat first? My poor stomach can’t take it anymore.”

Jongin rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, “psh, yeah, as if you weren’t in the back eating while cleaning up…”

With a fond smile, Kyungsoo removed Jongin’s arm from his waist to twine their fingers together and drag him across the street. Jongdae skipped forward and put his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder while jabbing Jongin’s shoulder to decide what they should order, butting in with loud opinions

As they reached the restaurant the three gasped loudly and Jongin ceremoniously sank down to the floor with a whine that made him sound close to tears. “How is this happening to me?”

Kyungsoo fought the urge to coo at his boyfriend while pushing back his hair with a free hand while his boyfriend pouted at the ‘Under Construction’ sign above him on the door. 

“To Jongin’s apartment! Myeon call the chicken place while we walk over!” Jongdae bounced up excitedly and Jongin looked up at him with interest. 

“That actually might be better than sushi,” he said while pushing himself back up to stand. 

As the trio started excitedly walking to the direction of Jongin’s apartment the rest of the group were idling behind while Junmyeon struggled to repeat their large order to the restaurant. 

“Yes! That’s four whole chickens. Yes, uh, fries with all of them. Drinks? Drink-“ Junmyeon looked around and was met with shrugs. 

“Coke always works good with chicken,” Baekhyun said with a shrug. 

“- ok yes we’ll have 4 of the biggest bottles of coke. Ok thank you. In 30 minutes? No problem. Thank you, bye!” Junmyeon ended the call with a pleased smile and started walking in the direction the trio left in. 

“Now this is a party!” Baekhyun whooped and followed closely along. 

Sehun wrapped an arm around Chanyeol as the two stared at Baekhyun and Junmyeon joking around with the other. 

“He really fits in doesn’t he?” Sehun said with a knowing smirk at Chanyeol fond gaze. He nodded absentmindedly and his smile only grew bigger. 

As the group met up with each other down the street Junmyeon didn’t hesitate to drape himself along Jongdae’s back and exaggerated his yawn. “Yah, you big baby, how am I suppose to walk if you’re going to octopus me like this?”

Junmyeon only squeezed his arms around Jongdae’s waist tighter and with a satisfied sigh he rubbed his forehead alongside his boyfriends shoulders. With a kiss to his head he looked at him sideways, “I miss you always.”

Jongdae’s proud grin and rising blush spoke volumes and he let himself be manhandles by Junmyeon, walking very slowly to stay in each others embrace.

A hand reached out to ruffle both of their heads, “the apartment isn’t too far away, and there are perfectly good couches you can use instead of a street. Come on, I’m sure if we keep Prince Jongin awaiting any longer he’ll probably eat us.”

Jongdae nodded gravely and looked at Chanyeol over Junmyeon’s head. “Maybe we should sacrifice you first.”

“Hm,” Baekhyun said with a thoughtful look on his face. “You could, but I think he’d be too dangly to do anything with.”

With a pinch to his waist, Chanyeol rolled his eyes and kept walking along

 

Not long after the group were sitting on the floor in a circle, eating to their hearts contempt and Jongin kept giving happy sighs as he leaned his full body weight on Kyungsoo.

Jongdae picked up a french fry and studied it with mild interest before flinging it at Chanyeol's forehead. "Before this night gets any more anticlimactic can you please let us know how Romeo and Juliet met?"

Chanyeol opened his mouth but Baekhyun stuffed a french fry in it. "Let me tell you first how I ended up where I did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this small update, I went on vacation and school has been hectic. I PROMISE you I will try to update more frequently!


	6. I can fly if I am with you

When Baekhyun opened his mouth, a telling smirk on his face, a loud knock interrupted him before he could even begin. Jongdae attempted to stand up to see who was at the door but a surprising whine was heard from Junmmyeon as he wrapped both arms around Jongdae's slim waist. 

“Ah, stop it Myeonnie you tired baby! I have to see who’s at the door!” Jongdae said with a pleased smile as he ran his fingers through his boyfriends hair, standing up awkwardly with Junmyeon still sitting on the couch with his head on Jongdae’s side, eyes closed but arms still closely wrapped around his body. 

“Make someone who’s closer go check” Junmyeon said, while rubbing his face onto Jongdae’s soft shirt. 

Baekhyun snorted through a laugh and looked at the two. “Jun, you two ARE the closest towards the door.”

Minseok sighed and stood up, “leave them, they’re hopeless together.”

Jongdae collapsed back on the two seated couch with Junmyeon sighing contently into his arms, ready to go to sleep. 

He opened the door and an excited shout quickly woke up Junmyeon.

“WE’RE BACK AND READY TO PARTY! I BROUGHT A GIFT!” Luhan said as he marched into the apartment with nothing in his hands.

Minseok leaned his weight into the open door and cocked his hip to one side. “If your gift is yourself can we return it?”

Luhan rolled his eyes and made his way to his circle of friends, collapsing in the middle of Kyungsoo and Jongin, while the two pretended to fuss over him. 

“I missed you guys, as much as I love going back home there isn’t anyone as lame as you nine,” Luhan said with a sigh as he made himself comfortable with his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

Jongin rolled his eyes and pushed Luhan off the two and he collapsed on the floor with a yelp. “Why are you pushing me off and for what reason? You still haven’t seen the gift yet!”

Minseok was shutting the door and was rolling his eyes, “we told you Lu, you can return yourself!”

Luhan laughed and so did the rest of the boys, his eyes fell onto Baekhyun and he quirked up an eyebrow in confusion with a smile. Baekhyun winked at him and made himself more comfortable onto Chanyeols side. 

Before Minseok could close the door, a foot blocked his attempt. Minseok re-opened the door fully in confusion and stared at the foot that stopped his attempt. His eyes slowly made his way up the body before landing on a soft face, tired from travelling. But a smile that grew happier, dimples more profound as he looked at Minseok.

He opened his arms, and Minseok, who would deny this later, almost tripped over his feet to burry his face onto the taller mans chest.

Yixing wrapped one arm around his shoulders and the other to ruffle his hair. “Did you miss me?”

Minseok only stared up at him and flicked his arm in irritation. “I wasn’t able to see you for an entire week before you left to see your parents, you barely texted me and show up out of the blue and ask me if I miss you?”

He stopped ruffling his hair to stroke his cheek and gave him a short but deep kiss. “Only because if I did I’d ruin the surprise.”

Minseok was about to question him before Yixing stepped into the hallway, disappearing from everyone's view before coming back with a cat carrier.

His eyes were wide open, jaw just as wide and he stared back from the item in his boyfriends hands to his face. “You didn’t…”

Yixing shut the door and crouched to the floor, putting it on the floor, facing Minseok, before opening it and looking up at him with a soft smile. 

A soft meow came from inside the carrier and all the boys who were sitting were craning their necks to see Minseok’s reaction and the cat.

Without hesitation, the kitten placed one paw on the floor outside her makeshift home and Minseok immediately made a noise that sounded like a plea and sank to the floor. “Yixing how did you get her here!?” He only smiled and watched Minseok scoot his way closer to the kitten who had both paws out and sniffing the air.

“I got him for you, you don’t have to worry about anything else”

Luhan piped up with a soft smile on his face, “so do you like my gift?”

Junmyeon threw a pillow at him cheek a teasing laugh, “yes I’m sure you are the entire reason why Yixing came back a day early and somehow got him the cat.”

“No but I did help!”

Minseok shook his head and chucked at his friends' teases towards the Chinese man. He now had the kitten in his lap as it rolled around and stretched, pawing at the air at his teasing fingers. He looked towards Luhan, the kitten and back and Yixing.

“Yeah, I do”


End file.
